


cherry blossom season

by neocrackheadtech



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AND GAY, Alternate Universe - High School, Cherry Blossoms, Cute, Fluff, High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, MUSIC!!!!, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Slow Burn, Spring, This is really cute, lapslock for most of the story, this isn’t super sad just refrences to jisung hurting sometimes, 四月は君の嘘
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocrackheadtech/pseuds/neocrackheadtech
Summary: in the warm spring, a boy sits alone, watching the cherry blossom petals flow.





	cherry blossom season

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in a Japanese high school, but they speak Korean (idk either)
> 
> Jisung is our main character, and he’s a little shy cutie. just read I guess (о´∀`о)

in an empty classroom, at the end of a a hallway, sitting on an old chair, was jisung. 

a quiet boy, sure, but not mute. just observant. 

his head rested on his palm as he stared out the open window.

this is what he did. his routine. 

 

after all, it was cherry blossom season.

 

* * *

 

the boy sighs softly, feeling the weight of exhaustion start pull at his eyelids. as he looks out the window, he notices a boy sitting on a bench, sleeping with his school bag tucked under his arm. 

jisung leans a bit further to try and identify the boy but unfortunately, he quickly figures out, he is unable to.

with little hesitation he leans back in his seat, soaking up the sunlight. 

he questions whether or not he should close his eyes for minute.  

he decides on no.

 

with that decision made, jisung slowly gathers his belongings, and heads out of the classroom, only to be greeted with silences and dust in the air.

 

the boy makes his way to the stairwell, and starts quickly walking down, to get to the soccer field exit. when he gets downstairs, he notices the very same boy, still asleep, on the bench. 

checking his watch, he notices the time, 5:36 pm. _it’s a bit late to be asleep at school, no?_ , he thinks. 

meekly, he uses his all of his will power, and shedding his extreme anti-social tendencies, he lightly shakes the boy.

 

whispering quietly, “excuse me mister, it’s getting a little late, shouldn’t you be heading home?”.

 

watching closely, jisung sees the boy tiredly try to wake up. he stirs for a moment before sitting up and yawning, rubbing his eyes in the process. the book bag he was holding, mere seconds ago, has fallen off the bench, and onto the pebble-ey ground. 

the boy stares for a moment, and then blinks.

”...why did you wake me up kid? It’s only 7th period?”

 

”I hate to burst your bubble, but it’s already 5:30...” jisung replies shyly.

 

it takes approximately 3 seconds for him register, that it is not in fact 7th period, but it is way later, and as he realizes, that means _way_ later. 

he jumps up in a haste, grabbing his book bag, and hurriedly checks his surroundings. 

 

although just having a conversation with the smaller, and looks at him curiously. but being in the rush that he is, he brushes away the curiosity.

 

he shakes his hand rapidly and mutters a _“shit, I’m gonna miss the freaking bus!”,_

 

_(which by by the way does not go unnoticed by jisung.)_

 

and takes off, yelling while running, 

“catch ya later kid!”

before jisung can stop him, he’s gone. and on the ground he sees, one single paper. crumpled and stepped on but just barely legible, with the name written in the top,

 

_lee minho._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Feel free to talk to me on twt @neocrackhdtech, I hope we can be friends! please share and leave kudos ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
